


Gryphon Heights University

by Typingkitten



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adoption, Adult Content, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Coming Out, Consent, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gay Bar, Geniuses, Ice Skating, Jesse McCree Speaks Spanish, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Overwatch, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Sombra (Overwatch) is a Little Shit, Stress Relief, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typingkitten/pseuds/Typingkitten
Summary: Another Overwatch uni au. I just wanted to do my own version so badly... expect long chapters, smut, aww moments, awkward moments, funny moments, more sexy times and Fareeha plays ice hockey!Set in lovely Canada, Gryphon Heights University is a buzzing set of activity, filled with students from many cultures, that thrive on poutine!How will Lena and Fareeha spend their first day and night in this environment? Fresh faced and full of youthful energy, especially when some pretty ladies catch their eye...





	1. New Day

No one can say that the foreign exchange programme wasn't a success, not at all! At the prestigious university called Gryphon Heights in Canada, it was were anybody who wanted to be anyone in their respected fields went. Therefore, with such prestige, came the problem with getting a place, especially for foreign exchange students, meaning they really had to be something special... or peculiar. 

\-----------------------------

"Oh wow it's bloody awesome here! Look at the view! 'Ree! Oi, 'Ree! Look at the view! You don't get views like that in England! Haha, wow the air is so fresh! I wish I could bottle it up, damn. I can't believe I'm here Woooo! Hey, look! Ana's name is on the founders' plaque! Bloody hell, Ana! Your name is on here!" Lena yells back to the car, excitable as ever is the bouncing English girl arriving with her friend and sister Fareeha, for their first day of university life.

Fareeha is used to her friend being over-the-top, they have been best friends since since her mother Ana adopted Lena from London. She hauls their cases out of the car, along with boxes. Ana helps smiling to herself, she looks at Lena.

"I know, Habibti, I was here. Go find a cart" Ana waves her off.

Lena nods and sets about finding an automated hover cart that drops off their things. She looks around, getting distracted at the vastness of the grounds, until she sees the pickup area. She jogs over to enter her I.D. At the same time, her hand bumps into another, a hand of soft long slender fingers. Lena follows the hand to the wrist, up the gentle glow of the arm, until she reaches a shoulder that is at her eye's height. She looks up at the stern face of the most beautiful girl Lena has ever seen, sharp features adorn her face with shiny black hair that reaches down her figure to her waist. Lena stands gaping like an idiotic goldfish. The girl raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow. 

"Are you going to take it first or what?" She sounds just slightly irritated. 

"Uuuhhhhhhhh" Lena blinks a few times like she was asked the million dollar question.

"Qu’est-ce-que c’est que ces manières" The girl tuts under her breath, takes a hover cart and walks away, clicking in her heels. Lena watches her leave, in particular the bum region. She snaps her fingers, grabs a hover cart, and runs back.

"Hooolyy shiiit, I just saw -the- hottest girl on campus" Lena emphasis the word with her hands. 

"We have been here for five minutes..." Fareeha sighs, she starts to load the cart.

"I saw you eyeing up that blonde over there!" Lena points in the general direction of said blonde.

"Ikhras!" Fareeha groans throwing an empty can at her. Lena laughs at her sudden Arabic, she easily catches the can.

"Stop messing around, come give me a hug" Ana holds her arms open. Lena practically jumps into her arms for a squeeze, Fareeha looks around, Ana arches an eyebrow an grabs her ear to pull her closer. "*Are you too cool to give your mother a hug goodbye?*" She demands in Arabic. 

"Aiyayayayaaaa! Mama!" She rubs her poor ear before giving her mother a hug. Ana hugs them tightly. 

"I will be here for a few days before I leave again for Cairo" In a motherly way she gently strokes their cheeks. Ana gets in the car, beeps a few times, then drives away. Lena sighs while waving. Fareeha inputs the information into the hover-cart, it beeps a few times and hovers away to the dorms.

"OK! Let's explore before the orientation in a few hours!" Lena jumps backs clapping once.

"Actually, I was hoping we could explore on our own? I'll meet you later!" Fareeha smiles and walks away waving.

"Oh... okay" Lena clicks her tongue looking around, she shoves her hands into her pockets. "I guess I'll...oh, hello..." Lena spots the French girl from earlier. She was homeschooled in Cairo and travelled the world, the perks of having an adoptive mother in Overwatch. Why didn't they teach her French? She inwardly cursed. 

Lena slowly makes her way over, the girl was stood at the bottom of the steps of the main building looking into a compact mirror. A huge structure in an old design made of red brick, wide steps leading to huge double doors. She steps up from behind her.

"Hi!... Erm, sorry about earlier, I was just stunned by your beauty" Lena tilts her head looking up at her, she doesn't get a response, the girl applies some red lipstick slowly. "My name is Lena... a foreign exchange student, you must be from France with that beautiful voice..." Nothing. "... and a beautiful voice must have an equally beautiful name?" 

"Amèlie" She snaps the compact shut with a snap, stuffing it inside her purse she looks the other way, she walks away from Lena.

"Wow... I'm so in there" Lena walks in the opposite direction whistling a happy tune and a gleeful bounce in her stride.

\----------------------------------------

Music and excitable chatting drifted in the dorm hallway, students greeting each other with introductions to their new neighbours for the year. Fareeha moved and slid her way past people, trying to find her room, her taller size didn't make it easy. She could hear a few whispers behind her back, students recognising who she is, not that she cared.

She finally found her room with her things inside. She sighs and flops on the bed. A sound catches her ear, she gets up to investigate. 

"Mamaaaaa just killed a maaaan, put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's deeead..."

Fareeha peeked around the door into her neighbour's room. She blinks at the blonde pale goddess slowly dancing around her room while she unpacks, singing terribly to old classical rock music, in an adorable accent, she might add.

"Goodbye everybody! I've got to goooo, gotta leave it allll behind and face the truth. MAMAAAAAA OOOHOOOOO!" Fareeha smiles and leans on the door frame, she watches the blonde dramatically throw herself into her office and spin a few times.

"DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU C-" She slams the back of the chair backwards halfway, opening her eyes she spots Fareeha upside-down. "-RYAAAIIII!" In complete shock she accidentally pulls the lever that drops the back of the chair, combined with her scrabbling to get up, the chair tilts backwards. Luckily though, Fareeha caught it with both hands. Now she found herself staring down at the blonde beauty, into artic icy blues. "Th-thank you" The girl said meekly.

"No problem" Fareeha replied just as shyly. She slowly lifted the chair forward. The girl twirled around, thoroughly red in the face, regardless she held out her hand.

"Angela Ziegler" She smiles sweetly. Fareeha gulps, her mouth suddenly dry like a litter box.

"Fareeha Amari. I'm your neighbour... I heard the band you were playing, one of my favourites" Fareeha takes the smaller hand in her larger one, she didn't miss the quick eye flick Angela gave her body. Fareeha took care of herself, not being massive, but the hardness and bulk being there and lines. She worked hard. She noticed Angela had a very alluring voice and couldn't help but imagine what that voice would sound like as she rode Fareeha's face. She suddenly blushed and dropped the soft hand.

"Isn't it cool that we get our own rooms?" Fareeha cleared her throat and laughed. Angela looks around. 

"Yes, I like to study a lot and into the night" She tucks a blonde strand behind her ear, her eyes flick over Fareeha's arms quickly. "Cool tattoo, by the way"

"Oh, heh, yeah... birthday gift to myself" Fareeha is interrupted by a boy in a cowboy hat.

"Hey there, darlins'. Party over at Block D, make sure you bring your lovely selves. Name's Jesse. See you at six" He winks, clicking his tongue doing the finger pistols at the girls. Fareeha looks at her when he leaves.

"Wanna go?" She inwardly yells at herself hoping it doesn't sound like she's asking her out on a date, even though she really wants it to be a date. She curses herself for being awkward. 

"It's a date" Angela smiles up at Fareeha widely. She is nearly blinded by the perfect smile that is thrown at her, but, quickly is snapped out of her thoughts when a familiar voice can be heard down the hallway. 

"Has anyone seen a hulking great Egyptian come through here? Beads in her hair? Tattoo? Well, I say hulking, she isn't isn't like a great Russian bear but she is built like a brick-shit-house. Got the resting face of I'llcrushyourskullinmyfistifyoudisrespectthesun. Heloo? No? Oh, this way? Cheers, Love!" Lena, the girl of endless energy, jogs to the room she was pointed towards. 

Fareeha flinches and hides behind Angela's door, Angela tilts her head at Fareeha's hushing and begging sign. Lena, of course, looks into Angela's room.

" 'scuse me, Love? Do you know where Fareeha Amari's room is? I don't know her room number" Lena looks up and down the hall. 

"A ahhh..." Angela looks towards Fareeha, she shakes her head. "No, I'm really sorry. I hope you find her" Angela smiles. Lena huffs in exhaustion.

"Cheers, Love" She takes her leave. Angela folds her legs watching Fareeha. 

"Girlfriend followed you university?" She said mixed with mirth and the slightest hint of jealousy. Angela slaps herself in her mind, she only met this woman five minutes ago and she was already making claims.

"What? No! Geez. She's my sister. She somehow made it here, I'm really glad she did, but... we don't need to be glued together all the time. She's my best friend, but, I want to experience university life in my own way" Fareeha fiddles with the hem of her tshirt, Angela smiles at her confession and suddenly opening up.

"I think she sticks by you, Fareeha, because she feels safe" Angela notices the sudden sad look that adorns Fareeha face.

"I shouldn't be spilling my guts to you in the first five minutes. You're just so easy to talk to... I'm sorry. Everyone is usually so fake around me, or tries to gain my favour" Fareeha scratches her arm, she avoids looking at Angela.

"Because you're an Amari? Fareeha, look at me. Never feel or be sorry for talking. It's actually a compliment you feel that way about me! I do understand how you feel though... do you promise not to tell anyone? I already have a Doctorate" Angela laughs at Fareeha's stunned reaction, one she already is used to.

"You're so young though! You can't be any older than me!" Fareeha stares at the beautiful youthful face of the blonde.

"I am twenty-one. I got my Doctorate in medicine when I was eighteen, I qualified as a surgeon last year, and now I am studying engineering and robotics in hopes of making groundbreaking technology. This is why I understand you. It's hard to make friends, they want something from you" Angela smiles kindly at the stunned girl.

"I... that is amazing. I am taking engineering, too. We have a class together" They smile at each other. "If... you're not busy, do you fancy going for a coffee?" 

The magic word was said. At the sound of coffee Angela's eyes lit up like the brightest star, Fareeha felt her heart thump against her ribs. She had a girlfriend in Cairo, they ended it mutually not wanting to commit to such a long-distance relationship, she definitely never made Fareeha's heart work like this before. 

Before they left, Fareeha grabbed a zippy hooded jacket, Angela stared at her.

"It's only the turn of September!" She tugs lightly at the jacket.

"Yeah! And it's so fresh it's giving me goosebumps!" Fareeha shoved her hands into her jean pockets and tensed her shoulders a few times. Angela shuddered in her mind from pleasure from that accent. The thought of it being whispered into her ear while she's straddling her lap, with those strong fingers rubbing that sweet spot just inside her vagina...

Angela takes a deep breath looking away, her cheeks and neck a nice flush of red. She hasn't gotten any action in one or two years, and this Egyptian deity has awoken the Swiss fire.

\-----------------------------

After much playful bickering over who will pay, Fareeha buys the coffee because it was her idea. They sit in a nice corner booth, watching the world go by, talking about everything and nothing. 

"So, you have four cats?" Angela giggles.

"Mhmm. Saffron aka Saffy, Precious, Bastet and... Derp. That one is Lena's" Fareeha shows her the cats. Angela coos at them, then burst out laughing at Derp.

"I'm sorry, he is the cutest sweetest cat I've ever seen" She giggles into her second beverage. 

"He is. He walks funny and wobbles a little bit, and as you can see, his eye is very off-set. Lena was adamant on saving him from the rescue" Fareeha smiles at Angela.

Fareeha spots Lena in the window, she knocks on it and waves. She runs in.

"Fareeha! There you are. This campus is bigger than last time!" Lena yells turning a few heads. She plonks herself on the bench next to Angela not noticing her. Fareeha nods to her, Lena looks and jumps.

"Oh! Sorry, Love! I'm Lena Oxton. Nice to see you again. See you met the Jackal!" She grins.

"Angela Ziegler. Jackal?" Angela giggles.

"Don't call me that here" Fareeha groans and face-palms.

"We called her that in High school, she was the ice hockey ace" Lena orders a hot chocolate. Angela grins at Fareeha's embarrassment. 

"We'll have to go ice skating one day" She smiles into her drink. Fareeha shyly smiles, happy she seems to be making plans for them, if maybe prospective dates.

Lena looks between them a few times, she gives Fareeha a knowing huge grin with her tongue between her teeth. Fareeha purses her lips and jerks her head to silently tell her to stop. Lena leans on her elbow to look at Angela.

"That's a lovely accent you have there. German?"

"Swiss" 

"Oohh, love the chocolates, not as good as Cadbury though!" Lena winks. 

"Pff, you can hardly compare them" Angela waves her hand dismissively. She spots someone over Lena's shoulder and waves. "Amèlie! Come sit with us" Lena tenses at the name for a moment and whips her head around. Amèlie looks up from her book, she sighs shutting it leaving her empty beverage. She walks poised with grace and sits next to Fareeha. 

"This is Amèlie Lacroix, I've known her for a long time" Angela smiles at her friend. "Amèlie, this is Fareeha Amari, and this is her sister Lena Oxton" She gestures to both.

"We've met" Amèlie says blankly looking at Lena. Lena laughs awkwardly rubbing the back of her head, Fareeha snorts in amusement and sips her drink.

"Are you going to the party later, Amèlie? Us three are going" Angela asks to the mysterious French girl, she clasps her hands around her warm mug to heat them up. Fareeha watches the movement, wishing she could take those soft looking fingers into her own and blow warm air between her enclosed hands. Angela flicks her eyes to Fareeha for a split second catching her stare, her cheeks flush.

"No" Amèlie answers flatly. "Drinking terrible beer out of terrible cups, with blaring bass music is not my idea of a good time" She removes a stray hair from her sleeve. Angela giggles.

"Come on, Love! It's about breaking ice! Meeting other students!" Lena leans on the table with her arms trying to goad her. Amèlie just sighs looking away.

"Well, I think it's orientation time" Fareeha looks at her watch. They all leave together making their way to the ginormous hall in the main building that can seat every student at the university. 

\---------------------------------------

After the orientation the students make their way back to the dormitories, chatting lively to each other about the night to come.

"Aww... I'm not in your hall, I'm upstairs! Shall I meet you here, or at the thing?" Lena hangs in the doorway of Fareeha's room.

"Meet me there, yeah?" Fareeha smiles at her, she begins putting clothes away.

"Right. See ya" Lena slides away.

Fareeha locks the door for privacy, it surprises her at how soundproofed the walls and doors are. She finishes putting her clothes away, leaving the few boxes for tomorrow. She sighs deciding on what to wear, it is only a student icebreaker but she can't shake the butterflies in her chest, butterflies on fire in a blender. She knows it's because of Angela. She picks a plain black tshirt, dark blue jeans, black boots and a dark crimson hooded jacket with a 'Queen' logo on the back. She took her reflection in and turns.

"Too... plain?" She fishs an Amani belt out and tucks in her shirt. "Better?" She finishes up running out of time, just making it to knock on Angela's door. There are students making their way through the hall, some yelling between rooms about clothing choice. She stands up straighter when the door clicks, if only she knew she was staring, mouth slightly ajar, at blonde that just opened the door before her.

Angela now had her hair in a high ponytail, with her fringe stroking the side of her face, she didn't appear to be wearing any makeup, apart from some mascara and red lipstick. She had white sneakers with the Swiss flag on the sides, blue skinny jeans, tank top with the Eifel Tower on and a thick blue cardigan.

"Huh?" Fareeha blinks and shuts her mouth. Angela smiles warmly. 

"I asked are you ready?" She steps out of her room, Fareeha nods and rubs imaginary dust from her upper arm.

"You look beautiful, Angela" Fareeha shoves her hands in her pockets as they walk side by side to the dormitory building where the party is.

"So do you. I didn't realise how much taller you are. It doesn't help that you're wearing boots" Angela nudges her shoulder into Fareeha. Fareeha just smiles.

"Come on, you're not that small. You're a nice height for mmm-Lena is the one who's small. Oh, look! Here we are" Fareeha blushes at her near slip-up. Angela finds it hard to contain her smile, she can't help but feel things might be moving fast, sometimes people just click.

Students are standing around outside drinking, the music is already blaring from the building. The pair walk up and enter to be hit by the heavy bass music and atmosphere, all down the corridor was bustling with new students laughing, dancing and talking. At the very end of the hallway was the seating area, where students of that dormitory block could cook, study, watch television and interact. It was definitely used for interaction, both girls could hardly move, Fareeha motions to a corner.

"I'll get some drink" Angela nods at her and both make their way.

Fareeha gets herself two beers from the keg, when her attention is drawn by loud cheering, she looks over the crowd to see none other than Lena being man-handled by what looks like someone doing bench press with her. She arches an eyebrow beginning to elbow her way over, the sight before no less astounds her. A woman with thicker muscles than her own barely pulling a sweat as she lifts Lena over and over while laying over a big square ottoman. Fareeha leans over.

"Lena... you okay?" She yells over the music and cheering.

"Uh? Oh, hi, Love! Totally! I bet Zarya here she couldn't bench me a hundred times! We're currently on sixty-five... I think I'm gonna lose a tenner!" Lena laughs as she's dipped then lifted. Fareeha looks down at Zarya's concentrating face.

"Aaaah ha" At that, Fareeha went to find Angela. The energy of the room wasn't bothering her, she's very good in any situation, until she looked over at Angela and saw some guy hitting on her. Fareeha knew she should just leave it, but a sensation likr lightening shot through her body came a possessiveness, especially at the uncomfortable expeession on Angela's face. 

"Angela, huh... well, did it hurt when you fell from heaven, Angel?" The drunk guy grinned, leaning his arm on the wall above her head. Angela rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Please, I am looking for someone" She looks around the room.

"Wanna hook up after... or, right now?" He burps, his breath stinking of beer. Angela blinks when she feels an arm gently pull her against a body, she looks up at Fareeha's stern face, which was doing things for her in the right places.

"Can I help you?" Fareeha asks blankly at the drunk. He looks up just slightly at her.

"H-heyy I saw her first! Get your own!" He stands up straight. Fareeha just tuts in disgust.

"She is not a thing, she is a human that can speak for herself. You just wanting her to try and shove your limp dick into for five seconds... you'd never get a gasp from her, no less a moan" Fareeha puts her other hand in her jean pocket. The guy snorts. 

"Fucking dykes, man..." He's about to turn when a hand firmly claps on his shoulder squeezing hard. The three look to the smiling cowbow Jesse, and party organiser.

"Well, hey now. I just got wind there was a moron botherin' a little lady over here. But, what do I find? A bullyin' jackass that don't know where to quit. DJ! KILL THE MUSIC! Everybody, I'm sorry for disturbin' your festivities an' all, but we got ourselves here a real pain in the ass!" Jesse grabs the guy's collar lifting him just a touch. People around the room look at each other. "If there's one thang we will NOT tolerate it's harassment of any kind and bullying. Throw him out?" Jesse grins as the crowd chants and cheers at the suggestion much to the dismay of the guy. They lift him up, crowd-surfing him through the hall, and promptly throw him out the door. Jesse looks at the astonished Angela, Fareeha is amused but not surprised. "Sorry about that, ladies. He will be forced to write a letter of apology and hand it to you both. Those are outdated ideals and views" Jesse adjusts his hat.

"Thank you! I'm Angela Ziegler" Angela shakes his hand. She is now leaning into Fareeha. Jesse nods.

"I know, the young Doctorate, right? Don't worry, I know it's a secret. And you're Fareeha Amari, you look just like your mom. If you're both okay, I got party duties to attend to!" He winks at them disappearing into the crowd. They both stand in shock watching the young man full of spirit flaunt away. Fareeha leans down to talk into Angela's ear.

"Shall we just leave? Are you uncomfortable?" The sudden breath and voice against her ear sent tremors up her body. She gave Fareeha a small smile, not wanting to shout over the music, takes the fingers gripping her shoulder and starts to lead Fareeha out. Fareeha cranes her neck to check on Lena, satisfied she seems to have made some friends sat on a couch, she follows Angela but still sends her a message quickly.

Finally getting out of the building filled to the brim with bodies, Angela looks over at Fareeha with a grin on her face, leading her by the hand. Fareeha just lets herself get pulled along happily, tilting her head in question but gets no answer.

The campus is alive with merriment and parties, music can be heard in every direction accompanied with laughter. The outside itself is relatively quiet with hardly a soul walking the paths, perhaps the odd rustling of some nocturnal animal. There is not much light pollution where the campus itself is, save for the lamps guiding the paths, giving a beautiful view of the night sky. 

Angela finds a bench for them to sit with the least light so they can admire the stars. She sits and tugs the hand grasped inside hers gently to follow suit, Fareeha gladly does getting comfortable. They both admire the view, or, more like admire the view of each other when they think the other isn't looking. 

"Are you cold, Angela?" Fareeha rubs her hands together. 

"Oh, no. I come from Switzerland. This is nothing..." Angela stops and blinks, was Fareeha making an excuse to get closer? She mentally hits herself. "But... there is a tiny nip in the air" She drums her fingers on her knees, suddenly extremely embarrassed. 

"Ha. I come from Cairo, it gets freezing at night... but, I never got used to Canada" Fareeha chuckles, she slides towards Angela so they are touching. "Angela... do you think we're going too fast? I just know that the first time I looked at you and heard you speak, I wanted to know everything about you" Fareeha looks at her. 

"I... I must admit I do feel the same way. We haven't known each other twelve hours, yet I feel so comfortable with you. Everything I've learned so far" Angela shrugs and smiles. "It is very irregular for me to feel this way. But, I don't feel uncomfortable. Let's continue and see where it takes us?" Angela brushes some hair with the back of her fingers from Fareeha's face. Fareeha is glad it's dark because she is blushing a storm. 

She nods a few times, then having a few confident words in her head, Fareeha puts her arm around Angela's shoulders for warmth. She waited to see if Angela wasn't comfortable, but the smile on her face was all she needed. Fareeha bites her lip, she gives Angela a kiss on the cheek. Angela raises her eyebrows and turns her face to Fareeha.

"... too fast?" Fareeha kicks herself, what happens next surprises her. Angela softly rests her hand on the point between Fareeha's neck and shoulder, next she could swear there was an explosion.

"Vot the fuck vas das?" Angela jumps ten feet it seemed, looking around. It seems there was an explosion, an explosion of fireworks that went wrong. A far off voice yells.

"Sorry! My bad!"

Angela holds her chest taking a few breaths. Fareeha giggles. 

"Your accent slipped. It was super cute" She moves some of the blonde hair from Angela's face.

"Oohhh so embarrassing!" Angela hides her face on her sleeves. 

Fareeha gently takes her wrist, she leans her face towards Angela's looking her straight into the eyes. She takes in how beautiful they are up close, the ice blue colour with flecks of ocean, Fareeha felt like she could drown. 

They both lean in for a sweet long kiss. After a moment they pull away an Inch, Angela lifts a hand to stroke Fareeha's cheek. They lean in again for a deeper kiss, brushing their lips against the other's, Angela holds Fareeha's face with both hands, whilst Fareeha wraps her arms around Angela. Fareeha tests the waters, by lightly drawing her tongue on the bottom of Angela's lip earning her a soft moan. She willingly opens her mouth to deepen the kiss, Angela moans into Fareeha's mouth sliding their tongues together in a mutual dance. Both of the girls' breathing becomes harder from arousal, Angela presses herself harder against the firm body before her, Fareeha strokes a hand up and down Angela's waist.

After a few minutes of intense making out, they pull apart panting to catch their breath.

"Gott..." Angela whispers under her breath.

"Hmm?" Fareeha tilts her head to catch her eyes, she rubs Angela's back gently. 

"Nothing!" She jumps up and takes both of Fareeha's hands to pull her up too. "Let's head back, ja?" Fareeha blushed, not entirely sure what she was implying, but smiles and goes with it.

\---------------------------------------

Back at their dormitory it was only nine o'clock, the parties were still in full swing, thankfully their dorm was one of a more peaceful gathering. Students choosing to talk and mingle instead of get wasted, listening to the latest hits instead of loud bass music.

Fareeha shivers and shakes her arms when crossing the threshold of the door, Angela laughs walking ahead towards their rooms. She stands outside her room, taking a glance at her inner wrist to the elegant watch, Fareeha noticed it looked almost ancient looking but impeccably well cared for.

"Hmm, it's only a bit gone nine do you fancy... why do you have the giggles?" Angela grins up at Fareeha who does indeed have the giggles. 

"You said nine like nein. It's really cute" Fareeha dodges the playful smack to her arm, catching the small wrist she tugs her blonde laughing opponent closer.

"Alright, Amari, that rolls all her Rs. Do you vant to vatch eine film vit me?" She lays her accent on thick for comedic purpose, which gets Fareeha going.

"Oh jaa bitte fraulein!" Angela laughs loudly at Fareeha's German, she turns around to unlock her door for them.

The rooms aren't huge, but spacious enough. Each have a large window, wide single bed, an extremely spacious desk under the window, a generous wardrobe with drawers, another smaller desk and a mini fridge.

Angela drapes their coats over her office chair and sets up the projector, she swipes through files until she finds the films.

"Take your pick" Angela taps a button to make all the choices float around the room. Fareeha shrugs and smiles sitting against the wall on the bed.

"Fine" She picks a comedy and sits with Fareeha. She leans into the Egyptian clapping her fingers into the darker longer ones. Her cheeks flush thinking of the dark places those fingers can reach into... Angela crosses her legs, thinking it would be way too fast and cliché to bang on the first night. She wonders if it's her age... Fareeha is eighteen and Angela is twenty-one, maybe Fareeha wants to bang right away... Angela kicks herself for always over-thinking. This is exactly why she didn't enjoy her first university experience, all study and no play.

A little while into the film Angela looks at Fareeha and is surprised to see she has fallen asleep. She smiles at the calm face, Angela decides to cuddle into the warmth and turn on a medical lecture instead. She could get used to this...


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! I write a bit at a time.
> 
> What will happen the morning after? Everyone loves pancakes! Angela is a foxy minx, and our favourite couple get in a smutty situation. But... is Amèlie warming up to cinnamon roll Lena?

Another bright morning begins at the university, dawn slowly creeps over the vast trees in the distance greeting the flowers adorning the campus. Some students are passed out on benches from a night filled with merriment, some are even still going. But, as six am rolls by, hitting the windows of the dorm, one sleepy student in particular is stirred from her slumber.

Harsh dawn light hits a stirring Fareeha's closed eyes, she groans and stretches her stiff muscles. As her consious returns, something tickles her nose followed with a wonderful smell. She inhales deeply groaning again, bringing her arms closer to her body thinking it's a pillow. When it starts to move she snaps her eyes open. Angela is nestled comfortably against her, arm hugging Fareeha's firm waist, leg hung over hers so Fareeha's leg rests between Angela's, her other hand is gripping Fareeha's tshirt loosely. Fareeha's arm lays under the pillow for Angela's head to rest on while the other arm holds her close.

She lays stock still, they must have fallen asleep and somehow ended up in this position, she looks down at the gorgeous girl against her. She sighs in relief that they still have their clothes on, she would have preferred if they weren't, but...

She should probably leave, though watching the sleeping face so peaceful and content sent a calming sensation through her muscles. She smiles when Angela furrows her brow talking in her sleep in Swiss-German, she is unbearably cute that Fareeha can't resist but to lay a few gentle kisses on her forehead. 

She stiffened when this caused Angela to stir, she squeezed Fareeha and whines. She was so damn cute! She closed her eyes to feign sleep. 

Angela snuggled into the firm warm chest, also met with two soft things. She inhaled and whines happily again, but stopped mid-inhale snapping her eyes open.

"Sheiße..." As much as Angela wanted to stay in the arms of the hottest girl she's ever met, she had to get herself out of this... predicament. She looked up at the face of the supposedly sleeping Egyptian. She traced a soft fingertip over the lines of the tattoo around around Fareeha's eye.

"So fucking hot..." Fareeha accidentally let go of a quiet snort.

"You're awake!" Angela gasped loudly. She wriggled out of her arms and sat up, Fareeha laughed.

"I wanted to see what you'd do" She ran a hand through her messed up black locks. Angela avoids her gaze redoing her ponytail. 

"Meanie" She looks over at the clock. "It's only ten-past-six" 

Despite the situation, neither girl seemed to be too flustered about what just happened. Fareeha gets off the bed and grabs her coat.

"I always take a run at dawn. Care to join me?" She smiles at the blushing blonde.

"I... don't jog... heh. I study" She meets Fareeha's smiles.

"No worries. See you later?" Fareeha shrugs and heads to the door. 

"See you later. Have fun!" Angela watches her future wife leave the room, after what could have possibly been an awkward interaction. She smoothes her hands over her thighs as a flush speeds through her body. She sighs loudly in frustration, getting up with a huff, opening the underwear drawer she fetches out her favourite toy. 

She held the firm deep purple object in her hand bringing it to her lips. 

"I'll have to give you a new name..." She whispers into the tip. Angela laid back into the pillows, still smelling of her would-be lover, she turned her face into the soft pillow and inhaled deeply, ridding herself of her jeans to be more comfortable. She gently suckles the tip of the dildo while massaging her breast under her shirt, then using both middle finger and forefinger to massage circles on an erected nipple. Panting gently she separates her legs to rub the tip and length of the dildo along her half exposed clitoris, Angela bites her lip as her orgasm slowly starts to build.

Sitting up halfway against the pillows she rubs her nipple a little faster, slipping her hand into her bra. A light whine escapes her lips through a breathy gasp, increasing the pressure of the strokes from her favourite toy against her hardening clit.

"Oooh, fuck aahh" She throws her back breathing profanities to the ceiling. 

Turning around into a straddling position, she leans down on the pillows hugging one arm around them. She bites her lip as she inhales Fareeha's aroma again letting out a moan on her breath. She positions the dildo at her sopping entrance and slowly slides down onto it, groaning again onto her bitten lip. Setting a steady rhythm grinding her hips against her hand, she breathes heavily against the pillows.

Angela snaps her eyes open when her phone starts buzzing, but she just ignores it. Whining lightly she increases the pace.

"Mmm Fareeha... just like that... you're so hot..." She sits up really angling her hips to jerk forward, maintaining a rhythm. Her phone buzzes again from a call causing a little frown on her face. Still, she ignores it, imagining Fareeha's dark hands stroking her belly coaxing her orgasm with the dildo, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. 

"A-ahhh ja..." She tosses her head back again as it draws near, yet her phone keeps buzzing. She frowns from the distraction killing her buzz, she swipes her hair out of her face and grabs the phone.

"What is it, Amèlie!" She yells, giving up on her pleasure and flops on her back.

"Are you masturbating?" Angela scoffs at the blatant question.

"Yes. You know I don't answer my phone when I am" She slips a finger through her folds to check her wetness, and blinks at the amount. She's never been so aroused before.

"I know. I want breakfast, come with me" Angela checks the time.

"It's six-thirty, Amèlie, nothing will be open" Angela sighs into the phone.

"There is a twenty-four hour café. See you outside in ten minutes"

With that Amèlie hung up, Angela rolls her eyes.

\---------------------------------

Lena rolls over on what she presumes is her bed, what she finds, however is herself falling and landing onto something firm but soft.

"Mmff"

"Whaa-" Lena opens her eyes to see Zarya sleeping beneath her on the floor. 

"Sorry, Love..." She starts to get off.

"You weigh like ant" Zarya lifts Lena up and off with her arms, plopping her back on the couch. Lena scratches her head looking around the room, the same one from the party. She doesn't drink much anyway, thankfully there was no headache banging in her head. The same couldn't be said for her new pink haired friend. She looks down at the bulky Russian.

"Wanna get breakfast?" She pokes Zarya in the side. "There's a twenty-four hour caff' here"

"What is caff'?" Zarya grumbles into her hand that rubs her face.

"Cafééé, then" Lena rolls her eyes with a flick of wrist. She sits up trying to spot her other shoe, peering around the room of other sleepy dwellers she finds it tied around someone's neck. "Oh yeeah..." She takes it from them, being none other than Jesse. Giving him a prod in the ribs with her big toe she tries to rouse him. "Howdy, Cowboy, wanna go for a bite?"

"Mmmha?" Jesse tips his cowboy hat up to look up at the weirdly bright girl for so early in the morning. 

"It's seven and I want pancakes" She hops around putting her shoe on. "I'm paying!" Zarya sits up suddenly.

"Pancakes?" She stands up. "What are we waiting for?"

\---------------------------

"They 'av a fine selection of müsli" Amèlie sips her coffee. 

"Just because I am Swiss does not mea-oohh you're right..." Angela looks closer to the menu. 

The café is a large café-come-diner that serves the campus at any time, be it a diligent student that finished a paper at four in the morning, or you just need a coffee before a lecture.

"Do you know why I chose a regular diner, over a more expensive place?" Amèlie watches Angela read the menu. "The coffee. The people that run this are Colombian, from the machine to the grind... this import is amazing... I'd fuck them just because of the coffee" Angela looks up from the menu at Amèlie taking in a long drag from her cup.

"The first thing we talk about in any place is the coffee. You have an addiction" Angela adds a sugar to hers, much to the disgust of her friend.

"Coffee is an art. What are you eating?" She moves the sugar away from Angela when she reaches for a third cube.

"They have French Crepes. I'll have those" Angela folds her menu and leans her chin on her hand to watch the window. 

"We'll see how French they are" Amèlie inhales her coffee.

While the two girls order their breakfast, Lena, Zarya and Jesse enter the café taking a booth on the other side. Their laughter causing Amèlie to grimace into her coffee, Angela looks around.

"Oh, it's Lena's sister. How dare their joyous noises disturb your morning coffee" Angela teases her grumpy friend.

"I need at least three cups before I can tolerate such sounds" Amèlie tucks her shiny black hair behind an ear, signalling for a refill.

"Mmm, coffee. The staple diet of any ballerina and doctor" Angela muses out loud. They clink mugs together.

\---------------------------------

The campus truly is beautiful, away from the cities and distractions of the world. Left in the forest to give a relaxed feeling, and clean healthy air, all the amenities the residents need are taken of. Regular transport available of course if they need it, but the students tend to not drift far.

This place was perfect for Fareeha, the air alone she wants to bottle up and sell in Cairo. Her morning jog felt particularly even more enjoyable, it was probably from her evening, especially the morning. She knows she just has to make this work, no matter what.

She chose to not use the track this time, exploring early in the morning was the best. She could just keep going, the cool air felt amazing. After an hour she put her foot up on a rock to stretch out her legs, while looking around she notices a figure sitting on the floor, well, sitting up on some rocks facing out towards the forest on a hill. She finds it odd seeing as the campus is silent, save for the birds. She makes her way over to investigate.

The individual seems to be meditating. She decides to leave him be.

"It's beautiful, isn't it" He says on a deep breath. Fareeha turns around, she notices his accent is Japanese.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry for disturbing you" Fareeha stands next to him. He looks up at her, his stern expression is a little off putting. 

"Please. It is no problem. I am Hanzo" He bows his head. Fareeha sits down. 

"I'm Fareeha. So peaceful here, I suppose it will change soon" She looks around the campus, a few students starting to appear in the distance.

"Hn" Hanzo looks over the forest. Fareeha wasn't sure if she felt a little awkward. Her phone breaks the tension with Lena's ringtone. Britain's national anthem.

"Hello, Lena" She smiles, she knows she wants some distance but can't help miss her.

"Your lady luuurrve is at the caff" Fareeha blinks and turns red.

"Oh. I see" Fareeha plays it cool even though her heart thuds against her chest. "Are you getting breakfast alone?"

"She's sensually eating Crepes with a French ballerina. Come watch, it's hot" Fareeha arches an eyebrow, hearing snickering in the background. "And, no I'm not alone, I'm with a bear and a cowboy " She snorts and laughs with her friends. "Get over here! I'm paying!"

"On that food card mum paid for" Fareeha stood up.

"Shh" With that Lena hung up. Fareeha sighed, she looks at Hanzo. "Nice to meet you, I'll see you around" Fareeha smiles at Hanzo and leaves.

\------------------------------

Fareeha enters the café spotting Lena and sits with them. She spots Angela with Amèlie across the room in deep conversation, she found herself staring, the way the bright morning light shone on her hair. She wanted so badly to be sat next to her with an arm around her waist, stealing a sip from her coffee. She was so far into her fantasy that she didn't even notice the other's talking to her, or the waiter asking her order.

"She'll have water and unlimited pancake plate, cheers!" Lena smiles at the waiter. She gives Fareeha a shove. "Oi!"

"Uh? Sorry" Fareeha blushes rubbing her warm face, the three cheeky mates laugh.

"Damn, girl. You got it hard, it ain't even bin' twenty-four hours" Jesse shoves pancake into his mouth. Zarya points at him with her knife.

"Don't underestimate power of love, cowboy" She takes one of of his blueberries.

Angela glances over.

"She's here... she's so hot..." Angela watches her eat and laugh with her friends. Amèlie pays the bill and stands up.

"We're leaving" She starts to leave. Angela jumps up walking over to Fareeha.

"Hiya! Enjoy your run?" She looks at a drop of blueberry juice on Fareeha's chin, she wants to lick it off. Fareeha startles.

"Ahheey, Angela! Mm it was great. Refreshing. Just getting some food... do you want to have a walk later?" She smiles up at the blonde. Angela tilts her head, puts her thumb between her lips then gently smears off the stain from Fareeha's chin. The other three at the table sit quietly watching, Fareeha looked like she wanted to explode from adoration and sexual frustration.

"I'll text you" Angela winks at Fareeha and removes her hand, she smiles at the others and waves. When fully out of earshot the three around the table regale their comrade in a round of jeers and laughter. She ignores them with a red face and a mouthful of pancakes.

"You are a horny bitch" Amèlie teases Angela, grinning at her friend's fast pace, which is no problem for her incredulously long legs.

"Shut up... I can't believe I did that" She covers her mouth. Amèlie keeps grinning walking beside her.

Fareeha sits still with her mouth agape. Jesse steals a blueberry.  
,  
"That, that's wifey material, right there" He laughs with the others. Fareeha groans and covers her blush.

\-----------------------------------

Later on in the day Lena is sat with Fareeha in her room looking on her tablet.

"Woah. Amèlie is a ballet prodigy, and she can play classical piano! So cool" Lena bounces on the bed.

"You hate ballet and classical music" Fareeha is organising her room to a precise neat order. "You hated violin lessons to a point we made bets on your excuses" She sets out some books.

"That's an idea! I should get mum to send my violin! That'd impress her... playing the music to her most famous performance. It will be brilliant and romantic" The bed squeaks as Lena bounces on her bum.

"Okay... says the one that can't play nursery rhymes" She dodges some socks thrown at her.

"I'm trying to woo her and impress her. I can't do that by being all tall and mysterious, that's not a dig at you" Lena takes out her phone "Hi, muuum. I'm fine. I was wondering if you could send my violin please?... Uh huh... I know I hate it... Maybe extra points?... Uh huh... cheers! Love you!" Lena jumps to her feet. "I'm gonna hit the library for some scores"

"Have you even unpacked?" Fareeha looks at her.

"Yeahyeahyeah see ya!" She runs out the door leaving it open, a habit of hers, not that it bothers Fareeha so much.

Angela jumps as the frisky English gal runs out the door and down the hallway, she peeks into the room letting her bangs fall freely.

"Knock knock?" She smiles at Fareeha's jump and twist to her direction. She wasn't sure how long to leave it to see her again, after spending the morning with Amèlie checking out the music rooms, dance studios, labs and libraries, she finished organising her room and had an idea.

"Hi!" Fareeha held some books in each hand. In those strong sexy hands that Angela wants to be gripped hard on her hips, while she grinds down on a strap-on. 

"A-are you busy?" Angela flushes at her desires.

"I was just... putting some books on the shelf" Fareeha places them so. She looks away from the pale angel gracing her door, she wants to explore that pale skin so badly and taste every inch of it. She stretches her arms up to hide her face. Angela watches the finely defined muscles intently, she wants to sit on her abdomen and name every single one.

"Ahh. I vas wondering if you wanted to check the sports centre. They have an ice rink" Angela plays with the door frame. Fareeha felt a twinge on her heartstrings from that Swiss-German accent thickening up.

"I'd love to! I brought my own skates" Fareeha takes a shoebox from the wardrobe. When she looks up at Angela, the girl is holding up her own skates with a grin.

\----------------------------------

Lena stared in dismay at the shelf of classical music scores. If only that was the only shelf, there was shelf upon shelf, row upon row impossibly long and tall. She had to think of something, nothing cliché but something different. She smacks herself for not taking the violin seriously, she's been playing since she was adopted at age seven. 

She checks the list on the row of a particular shelf she needs, which so happens to be at the very top. She blows air between her lips seeing no other way to get the score she needs, so begins to climb the tall shelf. 

"I don't think the librarian will be 'appy of you climbing the antique oak furniture"

Lena halts as she's about to take the document, recognising the husky alluring French accent anywhere, she looks down to see Amèlie looking up at her holding a book to her chest. Lena scoots down the shelf.

"Heh, couldn't see a ladder or assist or anything" She laughs and ruffles her thick brown hair. Amèlie looks down at her and raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow. She looks to the side of the shelf and points to the control panel, inputting a random number to show a robotic arm collect the document for you. "Oohhh I thought that was... for the librarian to input stuff" Lena stares as the arm puts the paper back.

"I wouldn't 'ave thought you play viola" Amèlie looks at a fingernail. Lena looks confused. She nods towards the score in Lena's hand. "In The Hall Of The Mountain King - Edvard Grieg - 1st Viola".

"Oh bollocks! I got the wrong one! Who wants to play the bloody viola? No one likes violists!" Lena frowns at the score in her hands. Amèlie snorts in amusement and looks away which catches Lena's attention. She's so hot she just needs to know more about her. As the French dancer walks away, Lena perks up.

"Um!... do you want to get some coffee... or... wine?" She kicks herself at the last one.

"I 'ave things to do" Amèlie flicks her hair over her shoulder as she walks, heels clicking, also, giving Lena a brief glinting look. She watches her leave in awe.

"... you're such a cow but I love it"

\--------------------------------

Angela watches Fareeha clip her skates on, she stands and shakes the golden beads from her face.

"You haven't tied your skates" She points at Angela's skates.

"Um, you know when you have a complete empty headed moment? Ha... I forgot the knot" Angela smiles innocently tapping her fingers on her knees. Fareeha chuckles then without a second thought, kneels down to firmly lace up the boots. Angela blinks staring at this damn gorgeous woman tugging on her feet. She knew damn well how to tie her laces.

"Lena calls that a brain-fart" She stands up and walks towards the rink a few steps away.

The building itself fits a full sized professional ice rink with seating. Fareeha was fully prepared for the cold air, pulling on a beanie, scarf and gloves. Angela laughs at her choice of clothing, not really needing so many. There are a few on the ice leisurely gliding around. Angela watches Fareeha hop onto the ice, slowly sliding in a half circle to look towards her.

Angela takes a breath, she is fully capable on the ice... this could be a good opportunity. She smiles at the girl of her dreams, walking to the edge... she slowly lunges forward towards Fareeha, sliding into her arms in a show of unsteadiness. Fareeha, full of grace, wraps her arms around Angela's waist holding her up as she gripped the strong shoulders for support.

"Oops... it's been a while" She say gently, looking up eyes half-lidded into the dark chocolate brown ones. Fareeha breathes hard, still holding her.

"Let's just go around the rink slowly then..." She pulls back to look down. Angela shakes her head to get her hair out the way.

"After you" She smiles. Fareeha takes a glove off offering a hand. They skate hand-in-hand around the rink in comfortable silence, enjoying the background music, both smiling to themselves.

Fareeha can't get her pulse under control, she can even feel it in her throat, she can tell Angela faked that stunt earlier. The cold air of the rink wasn't helping the heat she was feeling either. 

Angela peeps out of surprise when Fareeha makes a sharp turn, bumping her into the solid front, they slide slowly to a stop. Hands were placed on her waist, and brown eyes bore down into blue, waiting for permission. Angela slid her hands up to hook over the firm shoulders, the question already answered, both leaned in for a soft kiss. They stayed like that, brushing lips against each others', until Fareeha poked her tongue out, which Angela gladly accepted and tilted her head, reaching her arms up to grip and lean more into her. She was starting to get horny, especially after this morning.

Finally, they pulled away, staring at each other panting. Angela turned on a point, then skated towards the edge, gliding off she takes her skates off, she looks up pointedly towards Fareeha who very nearly trips to get over there. 

Angela walks towards the ice hockey team changing room, making sure no one notices, they go inside. The room is very dim, but not dark enough that they can't see each other, once she turns around Fareeha wraps her arms around Angela and kisses her passionately. Angela moans against her mouth and tongue, wrapping her arms around her neck after taking off the scarf. Fareeha gasps into the kiss when she sees Angela taking her coat off, she does the same along with her hoody.

Angela grips the biceps that flex under her hands, Fareeha holds her close and sits on a bench, Angela straddles her lap thanking herself for wearing joggers because they were skating. Fareeha looks up into her eyes and rubs her back.

"Why do you do this to me?" She kisses her neck firmly, nibbling, sucking and nuzzling. Angela holds her close groaning lightly, not noticing she was slowly grinding.

"I should... say that..." She bites her lip when Fareeha kisses her breasts over the thin tshirt, sliding her hands up under the tshirt to feel the warm soft skin. She folds the tshirt up over the pert breasts nestled in the bra, kissing the soft flesh causes Angela to press her body into Fareeha harder. Encouraged by that, Fareeha pulled the cups down to be greeted by little hard pink nipples, she moans and kisses them before taking one to suck on. Angela gasps loudly throwing her head back as Fareeha rolls the hard flesh between her lips, she massages her rolling hips.

"Angela, you're driving me mad..." She switches to the other nipple. 

"Ja..." Angela doesn't seem to very cognitive, she takes one of Fareeha's hands to her aching center, she really seems to know what she wants. 

Fareeha is thankful for all the amateur sex videos she watches, and her past girlfriend. Angela seems really into what she's doing to her.

Fareeha strokes the smooth skin of the wriggling girl's abdomen, she softly kisses between her warm breasts and inhales the mixture of smells from her skin. Angela whines from desperation and wanting to have her brains fucked out, Fareeha smiles into her neck breathing deeply, placing wet kisses around the area.

Slowly, Fareeha slides her hands into Angela's joggers, at first running a light middle finger over the top of her panties over the vagina and clit. She lifts her face to kiss Angela deeply, moaning at the damp she can feel on her fingertip. Angela holds her shoulders tightly giving all back that she's given into that hot kiss, until Fareeha can't wait anymore.

She slips her hand into into the top of the underwear suddenly, making Angela jump. Her mouth gapes from the kiss when Fareeha slips her middle finger into the drenched folds, to slowly drag up to end on a flick from the clitoris, making her jump and gasp into Fareeha's mouth.

"Fuck. You're so wet I want you so bad" Fareeha mumbles into the horny blonde's neck. 

"Mmmfuck me now... please, hurry..." Angela's voice was desperate, every nerve in her body was like a live-wire, her nipples were throbbing, not to mention what she was feeling down below. 

Fareeha kisses her soft breasts again, loving the feel of the flesh against her face. She felt a thudding throb herself between her own legs, but all she wanted was to do Angela. Like butter, she slips her middle finger into Angela's pussy, the warmth was imense, not to mention the hot sticky liquid already accumulating at the top of her palm.

Angela's voice broke in a gasping high-pitched moan, when Fareeha felt around for her sweet spot she bit her lip, looking down at this dark haired beauty pleasuring her, kissing her breasts and rubbing her lower back. Never asking always giving. Angela was soon broken out of her thoughts when Fareeha pressed into a certain area of her front wall, she gasped and her hips jerked. Happy with her recent discovery, the Egyptian made a full onslaught upon Angela's senses that she isn't sure she'd survive.

Fareeha brought her other hand around to use an extra digit to torture the poor exposed clitoris, while the other hand used her middle and ring-finger to firmly, precisely and in quick movements massage that spot she found inside Angela. All the while her mouth worshipped those amazing breasts that curved slightly upwards, Fareeha wasted no time to suck on and play with the raised flesh with her tongue.

Angela is going crazy, does this girl know what she is doing? Because she is being driven to the edge closer than any of her previous partners have ever done. She grasps Fareeha's strong biceps hard, panting into the air chasing her orgasm which is so near. She grinds Fareeha's hand harder as her breathless moans from panting fill the locker room. 

"Ahh... haa! Ja jaa Fareeha! Ah AH! AH-MM!" Angela's mouth is covered by Fareeha's in a kiss to make her be quiet. She was getting loud...

Not ten seconds after that, she felt her Angela's thrusting falter into jerks, she stops playing with her clit to wrap an around her lower back. Suddenly, she feels her inner walls clench but keeps stroking to give her a good experience. She opens her eyes to watch Angela struggling to keep quiet, eyes squeezed shut with an almost painful expression. When she's done she falls into Fareeha's arms, panting hard. Fareeha rests her lips against her forehead.

Both girls froze when they heard footsteps and muffled voices outside the door. Angela scrabbled off of Fareeha's lap, nearly falling over from just having an orgasm. She quickly sorts her ruffled clothes, Fareeha puts her clothes back on, they grab their skates just in time to leave the in opposite door just as the ice hockey coaches walk into the locker room.

They both collect their things, put their first shoes on with haste, and get out of there. They walk quietly at first, faces flushed, Angela's breathing audible, Fareeha trembles from excitement. What exactly got into her to do that, she doesn't know, but it was hot. Suddenly, Angela starts giggling, Fareeha seems a little confused, is she laughing at what happened? Did she fake it? Well, the light-hearted noises coming from that gorgeous girl was more soothing, soon Fareeha was laughing too. Angela smiles to herself, daring to slip her arm to link around Fareeha's, when she didn't protest they walked happily together.

\------------------------------------

Lena is sat in the common room of Fareeha's dorm, reading a violin score and practicing with a cardboard violin she made.

"And then... wait... where was the A on the, well duh! Oh, bloody hell! I'm going to sound like a dying cat!" Lena scratches her thick brown hair staring in disgust at the score. Her arm is yanked up by the wrist suddenly. 

"You call yourself a violinist, yet, your nails on your left are a fucking mess" Amèlie tuts through her level tone. Without letting go, she sits next to Lena and takes out a little manicure kit from her bag. As she sorts out the nails she nods to the papers. "You like Baroque style?"

"Eh?" Lena blinks. She grabs the first page and stares at it. "Oh, shit! I forgot it's Baroque... I just like Vivaldi and this piece..." Lena sighs and leans on her hand, watching Amèlie file her nails.

"Pff. You are violin level five? Surprising" Lena isn't sure if Amèlie is teasing, but she must be, her tone changed a little, and she is filing her nails... she is weird to Lena. 

"Oi, I'm good at loads of things I'll have you know. You'll hear my sweet music soon enough" She smirks at Amèlie who just lifts her eyes to stare at the cheeky girl in front of her for a moment. She finishes the job by putting clear nail polish on top.

"I'm sure you are. Remember what I did. I won't do it again" Amèlie stands up and leaves. Lena appreciates her bum.

"Mmm. Bye, Love..." She looks a person reading near by. "Do you think she likes me?" They look at her and shrug.

\---------------------------------

Outside, sat on a bench and all alone, Hanzo is talking on the phone in Japanese.

"*Hn... okay, I will... what?... Genji? Why?... but, father!... no, it's fine... I will, father... goodbye*" Hanzo hangs up and sighs deeply, looking into his coffee. Hearing footsteps stop in front of him he doesn't look up.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jesse smiles down at Hanzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew an ice rink could get so hot! What's in store for Hanzo...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I will update when I can.


End file.
